O Último Item da Lista de Natal
by Layla Fox
Summary: Minha primeira fic, a historia é comprida, mas levem em conta que se passa num período de três dias. Aviso: CONTÉM SQUANDY, meu shipping favorito x3 espero que a leitura seja agradável, and to the english Squandy shippers, i promise i will traslate this soon, but if you wants to read, try to use the Google Translate, it always helped me when i read english stories. enjoy 3 xoxo


O Último Item da Lista de Natal

Era um dia comum no Siri Cascudo, faltavam 3 dias para o Natal, mas os moradores da Fenda do Bikini já faziam os preparativos para um dos dias mais esperados do ano. Bob Esponja preparava Hambúrgueres de Siri com cara de Papai Noel, cantando canções repetidas vezes a ponto de fazer tímpanos saltarem fora das orelhas. Sr. Sirigueijo contava seu dinheiro pensando na possibilidade de construir um Papai Noel com notas de $20. Lula Molusco cochilava no balcão sonhando em ganhar na loteria e cair fora daquele fim-de-mundo.

Sandy entrou pela porta, carregada de bugigangas e algumas sacolas, ela deixou tudo numa mesa vazia e foi fazer seu pedido, o qual teve que ser diretamente com Bob Esponja, pois Lula Molusco dormia profundamente, ela simplesmente deixou o dinheiro embaixo de seu tentáculo e foi sentar.

Ela tirou da sacola um pedaço comprido de papel e começou a lê-lo rapidamente, depois, tirou da sacola um violino clássico de madeira polida e começou a apertar uma corda, mas conseguiu apenas estourar a mesma.

- Pedido saindo ! - gritou Bob Esponja para Lula Molusco, que acordou assustado de seu sono.

- Bob Esponja ! Eu não sou surdo, se é que você não sabe - ele suspirou com desânimo observando a cara quadrada da Esponja. - De quem é o pedido ?

- Mesa 3 - Bob Esponja deu uma risadinha apontando para a mesa de Sandy.

- O que tem de tão engraçado na mesa ... - ele viu Sandy perdendo a batalha contra o fio de seu violino. - O que ela está tentando fazer com aquilo ?

- Vá lá Lula Molusco, o Hambúrguer de Siri vai esfriar - disse Bob Esponja segurando a risada. Alguns dias atrás, ele e Patrick decidiram bancar o Cupido de Lula Molusco, para que ele não ficasse tão solitário no Natal, e a única pessoa que ambos pensaram que poderia entender o molusco artista/músico mal-humorado seria a esquila cientista/esportista texana, Sandy, eles só precisavam agir no momento certo.

Lula Molusco se levantou para entregar o pedido, ele começou a ficar curioso para saber o por quê de Sandy estar tentando tocar um instrumento clássico tão refinado quanto o violino, pois para uma caipira como ela, o ideal seria um banjo.

- Aqui está seu pedido - disse ele, indiferente - hã, o que está tentando fazer amarrando o pobre violino ?

- Haha - disse ela, sarcasticamente - não estou amarrando o violino, só tentando afina-lo.

- Permita-me - Lula Molusco sentou-se, pegou o violino, amarrou a corda que faltava e apertou-a - aqui está, e não mexa mais nele.

- Puxa, obrigada Lula Molusco - disse Sandy, com um sorriso caloroso no rosto.

- E, afinal, para que quer o violino ? - perguntou Lula Molusco, realmente curioso.

- Foi uma promessa de Natal, todos os anos minha família faz listas de coisas que pretendemos fazer no ano seguinte, tipo nossas metas de Natal - disse ela - eu fiz uma listinha, e o meu item no momento é aprender a tocar o básico do violino - ela pegou o pedaço de papel e entregou para Lula Molusco.

- Mas essa lista é do Natal do ano passado.

- Eu já completei minha lista desse ano, então resolvi fazer as que não completei do ano passado.

- "Aprender a tocar o básico do violino"; "construir e empinar uma pipa"; "ler um romance"; "aprender a dançar tango"; "fazer um bonsai"; "aprender a fazer origami"; "aprender a usar rachi"...

- Boba, não ? - disse Sandy, meio acanhada.

- Não... são bons passatempos, eu mesmo já fiz muitos bonsai e já li ótimos romances, se quiser, bem, posso te ajudar nessa listinha - Lula Molusco

- Bom, se não for te atrapalhar... Mas eu quero fazer tudo da lista antes da noite de Natal.

- Ok, farei o possível, agora, vamos ver como você toca.

Sandy apoiou o violino no ombro e tocou bem... bem mal, Lula Molusco tapou os ouvidos, como não foi suficiente, ele interrompeu a "sinfonia".

- O que está tentando fazer, estourar meus ouvidos ? Isso é horrível ! - Lula Molusco subiu o tom.

" Como se você e seu clarinete fossem uma sinfonia de Mozart " pensou Sandy.

- Vem cá, deixe-me te ajudar - Lula Molusco chegou mais perto e passou o braço ao redor dela, segurando sua mão e colocando-a na posição certa nas cordas do violino, com a outra mão ele ajudou-a a segurar o arco. Sandy corou com o abraço indireto.

Ele a guiou para tocar o violino, Bob Esponja observava tudo pela janelinha de pedidos, sussurrando para Patrick, no walkie-talkie, o que via, ambos davam risadinhas. Depois de algumas notas, Lula Molusco foi soltando Sandy gradativamente para que ela pudesse tocar sozinha, no final, ela já conseguia tirar alguma melodia do instrumento, ele a observou por cerca de 30 segundos com um meio sorriso no rosto até cair em si e interrompe-la.

- Muito bom para uma aspirante - ele bateu palmas rapidamente - mais algum treino e você já pode riscar esse item da sua lista.

- Obrigada Lula Molusco, não pensei que você pudesse ensinar tão bem - ela não se deu conta de que sua frase soou sugestiva - então... - suas bochechas ficaram rosadas - o que mais eu preciso aprender ?

Depois de mais ou menos 5 ou 6 horas, Lula Molusco conseguiu fazer Sandy tocar o violino de forma melodiosa e ordenada, ambos estavam de divertindo, então o tempo passou rápido.

- Então, qual é o próximo item da lista ? - disse Lula Molusco, realmente entusiasmado com as atividades que eles fariam. Sandy riu.

- Já está na hora de fechar seu bobo - ela apontou para o Sr. Sirigueijo que já estava trancando sua sala, Lula Molusco esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço, sem jeito.

- Puxa, nem percebi, mas qual item da lista você vai querer fazer amanhã ? Se quiser eu posso levar umas mudas de bonsai, ou algumas folhas de papel para fazer origami, ou...

- Acho que devemos nos apressar na lista - Sandy o interrompeu - faltam só três dias para o Natal e temos muitos itens, mas gosto da ideia dos bonsai, talvez o origami - eles já estavam caminhando no lado de fora do restaurante - ei, você não tem o nome de algum romance bom, assim já vou adiantando minha parte individual ?

- Oh sim, chama-se The Forbidden Love Affair, eu tenho em casa, se quiser emprestado.

- Mas a sinopse é tão brega quanto o título ?

- Não ! É uma bela história de um cara que se apaixona pela garota errada, que vive num mundo diferente do dele, daí eles tem que quebrar as regras para ficar juntos...

- Tá bom Lula Molusco, me convenceu, mas pare de falar se não eu nem vou precisar ler o livro - ambos riram - então, que horas amanhã ?

- Como é domingo, e o Bob Esponja faz treinamento de me irritar nos domingos, vai ter que ser cedo.

- Ok, eu geralmente dou uma limpa na minha árvore aos domingos, então sem medo de chegar cedo pois eu estarei acordada.

- Então, te vejo amanhã... Lula Molusco não sabia o que fazer depois disso, mas Sandy colocou as sacolas no chão e lhe deu um rápido abraço, ambos coraram.

- Boa noite, Lula Molusco - ela se virou e caminhou em direção à sua casa.

Lula Molusco fez o mesmo, pensativo, afinal, ele nunca pensou que poderia se relacionar tão bem com uma das melhores amigas de Bob Esponja, ela era bem culta, extrovertida, aberta à novas experiências, era bonita... Ele tentou ignorar o último pensamento.

No dia seguinte, Lula Molusco saiu cedo para não ter que dar explicações aos seus vizinhos, mal sabia ele que ambos seus vizinhos o observavam quando saiu.

Depois de quase 10 minutos de carro, Lula Molusco começou a ouvir uma música ao longe, era rock, sem dúvida, mas com uma leve batida eletrônica, ele sentiu vontade de dançar. Mas à frente, ele começou a ter uma visão da cúpula de Sandy, o volume da música estava mais alto e a letra era mais clara.

Quando chegou na porta de entrada, a música já estava absurdamente alta, ele olhou mais para cima do pinheiro gigante para ver Sandy num andaime, de pijamas, arrumando alguns pisca-pisca sobre a árvore, cantando junto com o rádio em uma sincronia perfeita, ela o olhou sorridente, fez sinal para esperar, mas sem parar se cantar ou perder o ritmo.

- "I'm the one who tells you what to do; - ela cantava enquanto abria a porta - You're the one, you're the one if I let you; I'm the one I'm the one who wears the pants; I wear the pants.

- O que está fazendo ? - Lula Molusco perguntou ao ver a esquila cantora.

- "Hey you follow me - ela fez mímica para que ele esperasse a música acabar - I'll take the lead, can't you see?; Don't you question me; You just do what I say.

- Por que você não simplesmente para a música ? - ele começou a ficar irritado.

- "I don't care what you're saying - Sandy continuava com o jogo de sinais, agora ela dizia que não, pois era sua música favorita - I don't care what you're thinking; I don't care about anything; Get ready get ready cause I'm happening.

Depois de 4 minutos e meio, a música parou e Sandy desligou o rádio, Lula Molusco a observava guardar alguns enfeites da árvore.

- Desculpe por aquilo, mas eu realmente não consigo desligar uma música enquanto canto, ou ela termina ou ela termina.

- Tudo bem, às vezes eu tenho disso também, mas o volume naquela altura era mesmo necessário ?

- Uma vez eu ouvi um ditado assim : "Coloque suas músicas mais alto que seus problemas, e seja feliz" - ela sorriu inocentemente.

- Então você deve ter um bocado de problemas - Lula Molusco tentou não usar seu tom de deboche.

- Nope - ela olhava para sua árvore, totalmente de bem com a vida - eu só uso esse ditado como pretexto para aumentar o volume, afinal, quem, em sã consciência consegue ouvir um bom Rock'n'Roll num volume moderado ? Mas enfim, o que você tem aí ? - Lula Molusco achou que ela nunca fosse perguntar.

- Bem, aqui está o livro que prometi, um DVD com vídeo-aula de tango para iniciantes, duas mudas de bonsai, folhas de papel para o origami e... - ela olhou para ele com os olhos transbordando de curiosidade - duas reservas para um refinado restaurante japonês para que eu possa te ensinar a usar rachi com estilo.

- Puxa Lula Molusco, não precisava se incomodar tanto ! - ela se conteve para não lhe dar um abraço de urso - deve ter gastado um dinheirão com as reservas, e para alugar o DVD, nem sei como te agradecer.

- Não se preocupe, você me tirou de casa e de perto daqueles boçais para fazer atividades bacanas, isso já é suficiente.

- Então, vamos para 'el tango, muchacho' - ela correu para sua árvore para pegar o aparelho de DVD enquanto Lula Molusco ajeitava os bonsai ao sol.

Foram 3 horas de vídeo-aula para que Lula Molusco e Sandy estivessem dançando como um casal argentino formados em tango. Depois, Lula Molusco ensinou à Sandy a fina arte do Bonsai, ele fez o rosto dela e ela fez o dele, mas deixar Sandy e uma tesoura amolada tão próximos não foi uma boa ideia, ela ganhou um pequeno corte no polegar, daí Lula Molusco ensinou à ela a fina arte dos primeiros socorros. Após isso, eles começaram a fazer origami, dessa vez, Lula Molusco ganhou um corte com o papel e Sandy pôs em prática seus novos conhecimentos de estancar sangue.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, ambos se trocaram à rigor para um jantar japonês, no qual Sandy se atrapalhou com o rachi e acabou espetando o olho do garçom, ela e Lula Molusco voltaram para casa às gargalhadas, nenhum dos dois nunca havia se divertido tanto em apenas um dia, e o mais inusitado, na companhia apenas um do outro. Quando chegaram, Lula Molusco abriu a porta do carro para Sandy, debochando do jeito do atendente do restaurante, ela entrou na dança, ambos ficaram rindo das palhaçadas um do outro até Sandy interromper.

- Num só dia conseguimos fazer 4 atividades, vou ler o livro que me emprestou antes de dormir, agora só faltam 9 itens da lista para acabar, acha que conseguimos ?

- Oui oui Madame Cheeks, com toda certeza que sim - zombou do garçom que os atendeu no jantar. Sandy riu.

- Ora Lula Molusco, isso é francês, lá era "hi" e "sayonara" - ela fez uma reverência segurando o riso. Lula Molusco imitou a reverência.

- Pardón, madame - ele pegou a lista de Sandy - bem, amanhã eu trago a cesta de piquenique, o canivete e os materiais para fazer a pipa.

- Mas deixe que eu faço a comida para levarmos, vou cozinhar umas bolotas e fazer um suco de amendoim que você vai adorar.

- Aposto que sim, mas você tem certeza de que quer aprender arco e flecha, se conseguiu se cortar com uma tesoura sem ponta ? - Lula Molusco apontou para seu band aid.

- Olha quem fala, o cara que chorou por um corte de papel - ela o olhou com um sorriso desafiador no rosto, e apontou para o band aid dele - acha que eu não consigo Luloso ?

- Aposto que não tem a mira tão boa quanto a minha, dentuça - ele chegou mais perto dela.

- Isso é um desafio ? - ela o encarou.

- Se você não tiver medo de aceitar - ele se aproximou mais.

- Você vai engolir suas palavras - ela se virou e entrou na cúpula, depois de alguns passos se virou e acenou um tchau para Lula Molusco, que sussurrou um "te pego às 7" de volta.

Ele entrou no carro, relembrando o maravilhoso dia que passara, ele nunca pensou que Sandy pudesse ser uma companhia tão boa, nunca pensou que ela poderia fazê-lo se sentir nas nuvens, nunca pensou que seu sorriso era tão encantador... e nunca pensou que um dia ele pensaria isso, ele afastou o pensamento, e foi dormir pensando em como seria o dia seguinte.

Na manhã seguinte, Lula Molusco acordou cedinho para comprar uma cesta de piquenique no Mercado da Barganha, depois foi direto para a casa da Sandy, tocando a campainha pontualmente às 7 da manhã, alguns momentos depois ela acenou da janela que já estava descendo. Ela desceu com um pedaço de papel alumínio embrulhando alguma coisa, alguma comida que realmente cheirava muito bem, Lula Molusco colocou aquilo na sacola, os dois entraram no carro e foram para o parque.

O dia passou rápido, assim que chegaram, Sandy elaborou um projeto aerodinâmico para construírem a pipa, eles montaram e foram empinar, coisa que durou poucos minutos pois Sandy enganchou a pipa numa árvore assim que Lula Molusco lhe entregou. Ele pagou um sorvete de consolo para ela. Depois, começaram a brincar de lançar o canivete, mas tiveram que correr quase um quilômetro fugindo de um cara que não gostou de ter o traseiro espetado por um objeto cortante voador desgovernado.

Hora do almoço, Lula Molusco se derreteu no cozido de bolotas de Sandy, e eles ficaram conversando sobre os diferentes modos de cozinhar do Bob Esponja, Sandy começou a pensar duas vezes antes de pedir um Hambúrguer de Siri outra vez. No fim da tarde, eles foram aprender a jogar arco e flecha, apostando quem tinha a melhor mira. Sandy ganhou. Ela disse que foi seu alto conhecimento sobre matemática e física de impacto, Lula Molusco disse que o instrutor estava dando em cima dela e lhe entregou o arco e as flechas melhores, mas de qualquer jeito ele teve que pagar o sorvete da aposta e teve que ouvir que era um mau perdedor.

Quando chegaram na cúpula da árvore ainda estava escurecendo, então Sandy convidou Lula Molusco para a parte 2 do piquenique, com direito a chá e biscoitos, ela pegou a lista e começou a riscar os itens que os dois tinham feito hoje.

- Só faltam mais 3 itens na lista, nem acredito que vamos conseguir ! - ela disse, entusiasmada com o feito.

- "Montar um quebra-cabeça de 200 peças"; "aprender a jogar xadrez" e "aprender a andar de skate" - Lula Molusco leu em voz alta - você não sabe jogar xadrez ?

- Nunca tive tempo nem paciência para jogos de tabuleiro - ela disse - para mim, os peões montam nos cavalos, tentam arrombar as torres, sequestrar a rainha e levar para seu território.

- Tipo pega-bandeira ?

- Isso ! Só que em miniatura. - Sandy riu do seu comentário bobo - agora eu sei como o Patrick se sente quando pensa.

- Aquela estrela do mar só pensa quando tenta tirar a comida da lata sem abrir a lata, mas no final ele acaba com dor de cabeça e com fome - ambos riram - então, o que eu devo trazer amanhã ?

- Se não for pedir demais, traga o tabuleiro de xadrez, eu tenho os skates e o quebra cabeça aqui em casa - Lula Molusco assentiu.

- Você já terminou de ler o livro ?

- Faltam poucas páginas, mal posso esperar para saber o que acontece com Laura e Caique, estou me segurando para não te pedir para contar o fim.

- Bem, ele acabar indo...

- Não diga ! - Sandy tapou os ouvidos para fugir do spoiler.

- Relaxe, não vou dizer - Lula Molusco pegou as mãos dela e as tirou de seus ouvidos, mas acabou por segura-las ao invés de solta-las, ele corou quando se deu conta.

- Lula Molusco.

- Sim ?

- Você pode ficar amanhã para me ajudar a arrumar a cúpula para a festa de Natal ?

- Bem, claro, por que não ? - ele disse meio nervoso.

- Então... até amanhã - ela disse, logo em seguida, deu um beijo em Lula Molusco, na bochecha, ele corou mais que na primeira vez.

- Boa noite Sandy - ele saiu da cúpula e entrou em seu carro, ficou observando Sandy entrar em sua árvore.

No caminho para casa, ele ainda sentia a bochecha onde ela o beijara, e ele nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha desejado ter sido beijado na boca tanto quanto ele desejava agora.

Era véspera de Natal, Lula Molusco apenas pegou seu velho tabuleiro de xadrez, checou se todas as peças estavam lá e saiu correndo para a casa de Sandy.

Chegando lá, ele a encontrou arrumando sua mesa de madeira com a caixa do quebra-cabeça, alguns biscoitos que sobraram de ontem e um jarro de suco de amendoim com dois copos perto. Ao lado da mesa, dois skates repousavam. Ela abriu a porta para ele, e sem perda de tempo, eles começaram a montar o quebra-cabeça, levou pouco mais de 1 hora para que completassem a complexa imagem de um navio pirata. Depois disso, Lula Molusco foi tentar ensinar Sandy as regras e movimentos do xadrez, mas ele preferiria mil vezes ter remontado o quebra-cabeça do que tentar explicar à Sandy qual era a lógica do cavalo andar em 'L', o por quê de as torres andarem já que elas eram construções sólidas de concreto e cimento e tentar convence-la de que o jogo não era machista já que a rainha poderia ser capturada e o rei não, mas no final, eles conseguiram jogar uma partida, o mais humilhante foi Lula Molusco, com anos de prática, perder para Sandy, que só fazia criticar a lógica de um jogo de lógica, ainda bem que a próxima atividade era mais extrovertida.

Como o jogo de xadrez durou muito mais do que o esperado (três horas para Lula Molusco ensinar Sandy, mais meia hora para eles jogarem uma partida) já eram duas e trinta e cinco, e como a festa de Natal estava programada para começar às 18 horas, eles teriam que se apressar no skate. Até que foi rápido, como Lula Molusco também não sabia andar de skate, ele não tinha muito que ensinar, mas ele tinha que admitir que gostara da parte em que segurava Sandy pela cintura enquanto ela pegava o jeito e o equilíbrio. Eram exatamente 17 horas quando as aulas de skate amador terminaram, Sandy correu para a árvore pegar as caixas de decoração que estavam em seu porão, enquanto Lula Molusco arrumava as peças do jogo de xadrez e tirava os copos usados da mesa. Ele ouviu as lamentações de Sandy enquanto descia carregada de caixas.

- Droga ! Eu achei quase tudo das decorações, menos a minha caixinha com visgos para pendurar na árvore.

- Não se preocupe, eles não devem fazer falta, afinal, você tem muito enfeites - ele disse da boca para fora, no fundo ele gostaria de ficar em baixo do visgo com ela por alguns instantes.

- Tem razão, não devem fazer falta, eu penduro algumas bolinhas ou sinos no lugar.

Depois de muito trabalho, eles conseguiram arrumar tudo pouco antes dos convidados começarem a chegar. Bob Esponja e Patrick, Pérola, Sr. Sirigueijo e Sra. Puff, Plâncton e Karen, Larry, velho Jhenckins e até Harold, antigo vizinho de Lula Molusco apareceu, não se sabe bem o por quê.

Quando todos os convidados chegaram, Lula Molusco puxou Sandy para um canto perto da mesa de comida e ambos se sentaram no banco, Lula Molusco ainda estava com a lista de Sandy e ele queria que ela estivesse junto quando fossem riscados e oficialmente terminados todos os itens da lista.

- Vamos ver, aprender a tocar o básico do violino, confere - disse Lula Molusco, colocando um sinal de 'check' na frente da frase.

- Aprender a dançar tango, confere - disse Sandy, empolgada para terminar tudo oficialmente - Construir e empinar uma pipa, confere.

- Ler um romance, você terminou de ler ? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, e você tinha razão Lula Molusco, é uma linda história, confere.

Assim eles fizeram para cada item até chegar ao final.

- Aprender a andar de skate - Sandy disse.

- Confere - ambos disseram em uníssono, seguido de uma leve gargalhada, depois ambos de olharam, nem acreditavam que haviam mesmo conseguido fazer tudo.

- Eu nunca tinha tentado nada do gênero, - ele passou os olhos pela lista - isso foi... - opa ! Lá no final da lista, rabiscado e bem pequeno, tinha um outro item, ele mal conseguia enxergar, mas conseguiu ler - "beijar alguém especial debaixo do visgo" - ele olhou para Sandy, com cara de 'e agora ?'.

- Não se preocupe, meus primos e eu colocamos esse item todo ano, mas é café-com-leite.

- É o que com leite ?

- Significa que tanto faz, ou seja, se eu não conseguir completar essa tarefa, tudo bem, ainda é válido o que já completei, quer dizer, completamos - ela sorriu pra ele e estendeu os braços, ele não precisou de mais nada para aceitar o abraço, ela o abraçou e ele a puxou para mais perto, segurando-a com força.

De repente, as luzes se apagam, como era de noite, a cúpula da árvore ficou um verdadeiro breu.

- Preciso ir ver o que aconteceu ! - disse Sandy soltando o abraço e levantando.

- Deve ser só uma queda, daqui a pouco volta - Lula Molusco segurou sua mão, ele realmente não queria interromper aquele abraço, não agora.

As luzes se acenderam antes mesmo de Sandy mandar Lula Molusco solta-la, e a voz do Bob Esponja se sobressaiu sobre as outras :

- Olhem só - ele apontou para onde Lula Molusco e Sandy estavam de pé, ele ainda segurava a mão dela - Sandy e Lula Molusco de mãos dadas bem de baixo do visgo !

Ambos olharam para cima, o visgo verdinho e brilhante tilintando bem acima de suas cabeças, Lula Molusco olhou para Sandy.

- O quê ? Você viu que eu procurei os visgos e eles não estavam em lugar... - ele tampou sua boca com um dedo, em seguida a abraçou de novo.

- Parece que você vai completar sua lista toda esse ano - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, em seguida rompeu o abraço o olhou nos olhos dela, a felicidade lhe dava um sorriso que não lhe cabia no rosto.

Lula Molusco tinha um tentáculo em volta do rosto de Sandy e o outro em volta de sua cintura, ele a puxou devagar para mais perto até seus lábios se tocarem, uma sensação de calor invadiu seus corpos a medida que o beijo se aprofundou, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele a abraçou com força pela cintura, seus corações batiam em sintonia, gritos eram ouvidos ao redor, eles romperam o beijo devagar e olharam em volta, ninguém prestava atenção neles, já era meia noite e todos soltavam gritos de Feliz Natal, o casal se olhou de novo e se abraçou.

- Puxa - disse Sandy - com toda a correria de completar a lista eu nem te comprei um presente.

- Não me comprou um presente ? Ora, então isso me dá o direito de escolher o que eu quero - Sandy riu enquanto ele olhava para ela.

- Então, o que você quer ?

- Vamos lá para dentro que eu te explico - ele respondeu, ela o olhou com um sorriso desafiador, ele agarrou a mão dela e ambos discretamente entraram na árvore de Sandy, e não pretendiam sair de lá tão cedo.

Epílogo

Na manhã de Natal, o casal acordou para ver como os convidados tinha deixado a cúpula, não estava tão bagunçado quanto esperavam, Sandy caminhou para o último canto que esteve antes de se retirar e encontrou um pedaço de papel jogado no chão.

- Lula Molusco, vem ver isso - ela disse.

- O que ? - ela lhe entregou o papel - ora, como eu pude me esquecer disso - ele pegou um lápis, entregou à Sandy e segurou a mão dela com o lápis.

- Beijar alguém especial debaixo do visgo - ambos riscaram o papel e disseram em uníssono - confere ! - eles riram e se entreolharam.

- Você vai querer fazer uma lista de Natal esse ano ? - Sandy perguntou.

- Talvez depois - Lula Molusco respondeu e a agarrou pela cintura, Sandy beijou Lula Molusco, que a apertou mais forte contra ele, e, sem quebrar o beijo, ambos caminharam desajeitadamente até o interior da árvore, esse definitivamente seria o melhor Natal de suas vidas, o primeiro de muitos.

_FIM_


End file.
